


you in the moonlight

by demolitionwhore



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Emotionally Repressed, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Masook - Freeform, Mutual Pining, Pining, mlm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:22:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28112349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demolitionwhore/pseuds/demolitionwhore
Summary: Mako and Hasook’s relationship running it’s course, except they don’t know how to deal with their newfound feelings.
Relationships: Hasook/Mako (Avatar), Masook
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	you in the moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> twitter is @mbonkl if you want to get in contact!

Eyes. Blue. Annoyingly blue. Mako tries to steady his breathing as he watches Hasook practice. His movements are fluid but quick as he shot ice at the target. Three times in a row bullseye. The waterbender smiles at the target and turns around towards Mako. Mako doesn’t know how to respond when Hasook calls over to him, his smile is crooked and easy going as he puts his hand on the firebender’s shoulder.

“Mako? .. you good?” Hasooks expression falters to concern.

Mako’s heart is racing far too menacingly to come up with something convincing. Maybe he can pass it off as zoning out— he does it far too often anyway.

That wouldn’t work, not with Hasook, Mako knew he wasn’t stupid enough to not notice the way Mako’s eyes followed him across the gym. The fluorescent lights felt hot against Mako’s skin as he reached for an excuse.

“I’m. Yeah i’m good, heh, why wouldn’t I be? Are you okay?” Mako laughed nervously and scratched the back of his neck timidly. He looked at Hasook as if he would actually reply, but the shorter boy just laughed and walked to unwrap his wrists from the gloves. Mako felt exposed and vulnerable, thankful that the other boy had turned his back to him. He felt stupid and confused and ashamed, he dind;t know why Hasook made him so nervous, he didn’t know why he felt his arms ache everytime he thought of Hasook. Those cold nights in the pro-bending attic, accompanied by thoughts of his teammate laughing, training, smiling. Mako wanted it to go away, he couldn’t deal with the reality of how he felt, not after their friendship had come so far.

Hasooks head tilts towards Mako, he must've already finished packing up his things, mako thought. Time often escapes him like that.

Hasook’s eyes glint as he awkwardly shifts his weight from foot to foot. There was tension, why was there tension?

“Would you.. maybe want to go to your place to play some pai sho? I need to brush up on my strategy” Hasook’s voice croaked, breaking the silence of the palpably quiet gym.

Mako almost said no. Almost. The thought of spending time with Hasook— much more alone than usual made Makos skin itch, but he spoke before he could think. As usual.

“Yes! .. I mean, sure. That sounds.. nice”

Hasook grinned happily, Mako smiled nervously back.

-

It wasn’t as awful as Mako had imagined. Hasook liked to talk, which Mako would be eternally grateful for. Their bags sat dumped at the door, the two boys sat by the windowsill on the ground. Mako wanted to play on their actual table, but Hasook had insisted the view over the city was much more worthwhile. Mako found himself at a loss to say no to his teammate. Bolin was with Korra— it’s just the two of them.

Hasook had just made a move, the energy had died down from excited to calm, Mako enjoyed the silence. They sat across from each other, legs crossed and heads hunched on the pai-sho board sitting on the ground between them. The only light they had was from the Moon and republic city dribbling in t=from the wide window. Mako had thought to get up and flip the lights on, but he felt like it would ruin this calm that he much preferred over actually seeing the pai sho tiles.  
Hasooks eyebrows were furrowed, his nose all scrunched up trying to see the board, He looked up to Mako paying no attention to the game, he was looking out the window. Hasook’s heart skipped a beat as he viewed the way his teammates eyes reflected the sparkling lights. Mako looked so beautiful, Hasook almost felt as he was intruding, he had never had his guard down like this before.

Hasook knew. He knew how he felt about Mako, maybe even enough to say he was at terms with what— truly— he felt. But he wasn’t sure Mako would ever feel the same way. Maybe in his dreams.

Hasook studied his friend, the waterbender had always felt he was too quick to act, impulsive. Too quick to ruin things. He feared Mako's openness would be as fleeting as the shooting stars just out the window. He couldn’t ruin this for himself— for Mako.

“Mako..?” Hasook’s posture relaxed.

The firebender looked over to Hasook. His eyes were glossy, as though he was in a trance. Eyes remaining unrelentlessly auburn in the moonlight.

“I.. want to show you my favorite place in the city” Mako stood up and gestured for Hasook to follow.

It wasn’t far, but it was beautiful. Mako had lifted himself up onto his apartments extended windowsill, and grabbed Hasooks arm to help him onto the platform. The air was cold, Mako usually never felt the sting of the wind, but Hasook made him feel the chill extend to his spine.

The wind whipped in Hasook’s hair, the lights of republic city and the pro-bending arena beneath them illuminated his bright blue eyes. There was something unspoken between them, something he had never felt before. Mako marveled at the lights of the city.

“Me and Bolin spent so many nights talking out here, joining pro-bending was like a miracle for us, we felt like it wasn’t just us against the world anymore” The words poured through Mako’s mouth before he could stop them. His own voice felt so foreign and vulnerable to him. Tears threatened his eyes, and he didn’t know if it was because of the whipping wind or the reality of the city in front of him. He didn’t want to know.

A long stretch of silence drew. Mako’s words are heavy in the air. He tore his gaze off the city to meet intensely blue eyes. The distance between them had seemed to shrink, Mako thought of how it would feel to rest against Hasook, to soak up his warmth and be content in his arms. Mako’s heart ached as he pushed the thought far away.

Hasook took another stretch of silence, the wind was whipping his long hair around, but he didn’t seem to mind. Their eye contact was unbreaking. Hasook exhaled breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“ understand, I felt the same when I joined the Fire Ferrets-“ Hasook laughed a little to himself, almost finding the way Mako looked like a deer in the headlights sad. Hasook felt a strong urge to protect the boy in front of him, he wanted to keep him safe, so the world couldn’t break him anymore.

Hasook took another deep breath and averted his eyes back to Mako’s, whom had never left. “I can't believe how far we’ve come, Mako. We’re so close to winning, i really think we can do this.” Hasook felt hopeful, he felt good about the way his team was going, and with Mako, he felt unstoppable.

Mako looked down as Hasook made the slightest move for their hands to touch. Nothing more than a brush up against each other, Yet Mako felt more alive than any sting of cold wind could make him feel.

Mako thought of how beautiful Hasook looked, this was his, this moment, no one needed to know about it but them. Just for a moment Mako allowed himself to feel what he’d been avoiding. Hasook’s hands against his, the warmth he could feel so close to him. they sat there, in comfortable silence as the wind grew louder in their ears.

Mako could sit there forever marveling at the way the moonlight shone across hasooks face, eyes unforgivably blue. Mako knew he couldn't allow this— them— to happen, no matter how much he knew he wanted to feel Hasook’s warmth.

The moonlight still shone. Mako felt his heart ache for closeness.

He wanted to kiss Hasook, but he didn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> hello! This is my first work i’m uploading, so bear with me here, updates will be weekly! This is most definitely a slowburn so,, here we go


End file.
